


【佐鸣】农夫与蛇·番外  1

by Fujikun



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujikun/pseuds/Fujikun





	【佐鸣】农夫与蛇·番外  1

*R18慎入，非常OOC，另外有很多私设，看看就好不要当真，毕竟只是一辆车  
本篇应该叫《漂亮宇智波在线艹哭小鸣宝》 有略微语言调教，以及粗话助出没，还有双丁丁情节请慎入，但没有双龙入洞  
助哥：双倍丁丁，双倍快乐，你值得拥有  
如果以上都能接受请继续往下看吧，中途感觉不适请立即退出，不喜轻喷谢谢~  
————————————————————————————————————  
上次的故事说到一人一蛇经过了爱的摩擦，最后终于还是性福地生活在一起了。  
性福？才怪。  
先撇开漩涡鸣人不说，一看就知道是乡村纯情小处男，然而宇智波佐助，修炼了千年的蛇妖，听上去在那方面怎么都得是个老道的吧？  
如果你是这样想的，恐怕就要让你失望了。  
宇智波佐助是修炼千年的蛇妖，但同时也是千年没破处的处蛇。  
所以即使天时地利人和，气氛到位，一人一蛇互相坦诚了心意，来了个火辣辣的舌吻，进入脖子以下不可描述的情节了的时候…  
佐助将鸣人压在身下，扒开他的双腿，提枪上阵正准备直捣黄龙，发现怎么都干不进去。而另一位主人公已经在他身下发出了杀猪般的叫喊声。  
佐助整张脸都黑了，眉头紧皱，内心天人交战。  
“都到了这一步了，当然是硬肛啊！”  
“霸王硬上弓，鸣人那处肯定要受伤。”  
“事成之后用法术给他治愈一下不就行了？”  
佐助最后还是摒弃了邪念。他早就决定了要好好地对待鸣人，再加上九尾陷入沉睡，他的恢复力早已不如从前，他真的舍不得鸣人再受伤，这种事情也不急于一时，反正都憋了这么久了。  
憋着一时爽，一直憋一直爽。  
两个处男在情事上不知从何下手，偶然有一次他们去了趟十里外的木叶村买东西，却看到了一副超大的海报，是木叶目前最新热门的小说《亲热暴力》的宣传海报，上面大大的“R18”的字眼吸引了两人的目光，于是他们买了本《亲热暴力》回家，开始了学习之路。

深夜，佐助沐浴完之后，看到自家的小狐狸在床上滚来滚去好不快活，嘴角微挑，拿起桌上那本被他们买回来的少儿不宜的书籍向鸣人走去。  
“来，鸣人，念下这段…”  
鸣人听话地拿过书，只是看了眼话本上的内容，不可置信地睁大湛蓝的眼眸，然后就红着脸，“啪”的一声用力地合上了书。  
“？？？？”然后鸣人就一脸黑人问号地看着佐助。  
佐助摸着下巴思索道：“…你是不识字吗？那我教你…”  
“谁说我不识字啊！少瞧不起人了混蛋佐助！”  
“那你倒是念啊…”  
“！！！这这这这…这是什么下流的台词啊！我…我怎么说得出口啊！”  
“鸣人…鸣人…宝宝…听话，嗯？”  
鸣人最受不了的就是这个人模狗样…不，蛇模狗样的漂亮宇智波在他的耳边用这种温柔得可怕的性感嗓音用甜腻的语言哄着他。  
“可…可是…唔…”  
鸣人挣扎了一下，很快也很莫名其妙地燃了起来：“啊啊啊我漩涡鸣人什么时候怂过的说！念就念！”  
鸣人的喉结动了动，唇瓣翕动。  
“…老…老老公…人家受不了了，你快插…插进来嘛…”  
“没有感情，结结巴巴，重念。”  
“宇智波佐助你不要得寸进尺！”  
“那我念给你听。”  
说完他便俯下身，凑近鸣人的耳边微吐气息，满意地看到那可爱的小耳朵动了动。  
“哈啊…你的小穴好紧好热…吸得我好舒服…”  
佐助在念的同时，身体也没闲着，压着鸣人，对着他挺翘的屁股耸动着胯部，仿佛真的在干他似的。  
“嗯…你舒服吗？老公操得你舒服吗？喜欢老公的大…唔…”  
然而还没念完就被鸣人捂住了嘴。  
“你…你别念了…”鸣人的脸已经跟熟透的番茄似的，似乎还冒着热气，那双湛蓝的眸子也氤氲着水汽，他撇着头不敢看佐助。  
后者紧紧地盯着他。  
“我示范过了，该你了。”  
“唔…”  
“如果我满意了允许你吃一个月的一乐拉面。”  
“真的？说话算数！”  
“嗯。”  
真好骗啊吊车尾的。随随便便一碗拉面就能被拐跑，他可要把他家小狐狸看紧了，他可不想看到第二个佐井出现。  
鸣人深吸了一口气，红着脸，发出了像蚊子叫的声音，然后就被佐助狠狠地打了下屁股，才提高了些音量，声音软软糯糯的，压在他身上的佐助立马就硬了。  
“舒服…老公你干得我好舒服…嗯好大好粗…”  
鸣人话音刚落，就把书扔在一边，整张脸都埋在枕头里不敢抬头，只露出金发边上红红的耳朵。  
“什么好大好粗？你没有念全啊…”  
“我念全了！！”  
“是吗？”佐助凑近他的耳朵，轻柔又色情地舔舐着他的耳廓。  
“好大好粗的什么啊？鸣人…想想一个月的一乐拉面。”  
“过分…你太过分了佐助…”  
被点名的男人只是闷闷地笑着。  
“肉棒！好大好粗的肉棒！行了吧！啊啊啊明天我就去把那书给烧了的说！写的什么乱七八糟的东西啊！真是世风日下！自来也…？一听名字就知道是个好色老头…喂喂…佐助你在干嘛啊！”  
“我要干你了，吊车尾的。”  
在做爱这方面，不喜欢读书所以兴致缺缺的鸣人，自然是没有天天废寝忘食地阅读《亲热暴力》，希望能早日将鸣人拆吃入腹的佐助研究得透彻，而且也顺其自然地就佐助在上他在下…总是脑袋缺根筋的鸣人还没从刚才佐助那句劲爆的话中回神，等他回过神，自己的衣服早已被扒了个精光。  
于是理论知识非常丰富的佐助即将进入实操演练阶段。  
“唔…”鸣人被坐着的佐助搂在怀里，后者捧着他的脸蛋吻了上去，已经不是初次接吻了，鸣人却还是像初次一样心跳加速，感觉到佐助冰凉的大手放在自己的腰间，一时之间突然放松下来，将自己交给眼前的人，双臂自然地环住他的脖颈。  
佐助很循序渐进，一点也没有急躁的样子，这是他跟鸣人之间最温柔最粘腻的一次接吻，两舌交缠着不肯分开，“滋溜滋溜”的水声不绝于耳。两人辗转缠绵了很久才作罢，唇舌间黏连着银丝，佐助眸子暗了暗，舔去他唇上多余的水渍。  
“佐助也有这么温柔的时候啊…”鸣人笑得灿烂，感慨道。  
“…笨蛋。”  
他从来都不是什么温柔的人，只是因为想给眼前人最好的第一次。  
“接…接下来要做什么？”毫无经验的鸣人有些不知所措，尤其是上次失败的经历让他紧张了起来。  
“放松点，交给我。”  
佐助的稳重让他再次放宽了心。  
下一秒，佐助冰凉的嘴唇就贴上鸣人蜜色的肌肤，没有放过任何一寸领地，所到之处都留下了一个个艳红的吻痕，在佐助的眼里，这样子配上鸣人不怎么出挑但是很耐看的面容真是美极了。  
鸣人从未有过这种亲密，舒服的同时又直喊痒，佐助恋恋不舍地放过了鸣人的锁骨和脖子，舌尖滑至结实的胸脯，盯着两颗微微挺立的果实，他舔了舔唇，一口含住左侧的乳头，另一边也没有冷落，他空出一只手来揉弄着。  
“唔嗯…佐助…”  
佐助真是爱死了鸣人现在的声音，虽然20来岁了，但声线还是介于少年与青年之间，平日里清亮又充满元气，就像未成熟的果实，虽然略有些青涩但却彰显着生命力，现在却被情欲渲染了一番，就好比熟透的桃子了，软得掐得出水。  
佐助嘬着那颗小巧的乳头不放，又舔又吸，他也不知道鸣人的乳头会那么敏感，只是被这样玩弄，腿间的那物什就抬起了头。  
他嗅着鸣人身上淡淡的清香，修长的手一路滑过手感不错的肌肤，最后停留在了胯间。  
“佐助…别看…”  
看到面前的人盯着自己挺立着的男性象征不放，鸣人非常不自在，但容不得他多想，那人就直接一口含下那根颜色干净的肉棒。  
“唔…哈啊…别…”  
佐助的脑内飞速地运转，回想着书上所描述的情节，用灵活的舌尖舔弄马眼处的小孔，再深深地含入，直到触及自己的喉咙口，给鸣人深喉，极尽全力地服侍着他。  
鸣人早就已经舒服得找不着北了，很快就缴械投降，射在了佐助的嘴里，缓过来时就看到眼前人“咕咚”把浊液悉数吞下，还意犹未尽地舔了舔唇。  
佐助真的好色情啊…鸣人暗自腹诽道，果然印证了他说的蛇性本淫。  
随后佐助的手上凭空出现了一瓶东西，在手上挤了很多，粘稠的液体包裹着他修长洁白的手指，他顺势将这液体往鸣人股间的密穴送去。  
先是用食指指腹在穴口处打转，感觉它变得松软了些许后便深入一指开拓着，慢慢地，两指，三指，佐助十分耐心地替鸣人做着扩张。  
佐助的指甲很整齐，但在动作间总是会若有似无地刮到肠壁，鸣人敏感得很，手捂着嘴，时不时地泄露出几声软软的呻吟。  
看着似乎扩张到位了，佐助又挤了些润滑剂涂抹在自己粗大的阴茎上，扶着蓄势待发的肉棒在洞口磨蹭了几下，又俯身在鸣人耳边说道，  
“我进来了…”  
“嗯啊啊——！”  
因为扩张得很足够，佐助进入得很轻松，整个后穴被塞得满满当当，穴口的褶皱都被撑平了，一下子就整根没入，两人同时发出呻吟。  
终于将心爱的人完全占有，再加上鸣人后穴的紧致和炙热，让佐助体验到了前所未有的快感与满足感，促使着他耸动着有力的腰部，同时也在寻找着鸣人穴内的那处敏感点。  
“佐助…嗯啊…慢…哈啊…点…咿啊——那里…不…好奇怪…”  
是这里了，佐助舔了舔唇。  
“啪啪啪…” “噗哧噗哧…”  
接下来鸣人感觉身体似乎已经不是自己的了。  
一下又一下大力的抽插，佐助的两颗卵蛋撞击着自己的臀部，拍肉声和巨茎抽送时带出的水声，还有自己情难自禁的呻吟，全部混在一起在室内回响，佐助壮硕的龟头每次都精准地顶到他的前列腺，绵延不绝的快感让初次体验的鸣人有些招架不住，舒爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
佐助也在辛勤地耕耘着，自己也仿佛置身天堂，他不断地呼唤着鸣人的名字，与他接吻，爱抚着他的身体…  
与心爱之人结合的感觉真的太美好了。  
但他突然发现自己有些不太对劲，一直保持低温的他感觉自己似乎在不断地升温，下体处也有什么东西要破势而出的感觉。  
很快佐助就明白了，他的发情期突然到来。  
感受到佐助的动作突然停了下来，随后把湿漉漉的鸡巴也抽了出来，鸣人忽略内心里小小的不满足，喘着气问道，  
“…怎么了佐助？”  
佐助的薄唇动了动，犹豫了一下，没有隐瞒地说道：“我似乎进入发情期了。”  
“哎？？？这种时候…？”  
“鸣人，我撑不了多久，等会儿我可能会失去理智，如果我伤到你的话，你就马上推开我，知道吗…”  
鸣人听了这话后，抿了抿唇，突然勾住佐助的脖子吧唧了一口。  
“别太小看你漩涡鸣人大爷的说！”  
佐助愣了一下，随即浅浅地笑了，但是就几秒，随后鸣人和他都发现了他的身体变化…  
“佐…佐助…你下面…”  
本来佐助胯间那根狰狞的粗长鸡巴就特别骇人了，现在那里又多出来一根分量一样十足的巨物，鸣人瞬间斯巴达了。  
蛇是真的有两根生殖器，即使佐助现在维持的是人形，到了发情期也不例外。  
“…该不会要两根同时进来吧？别啊佐助…我肯定会死的…会死的吧？”  
佐助搂过他，在光洁的额头上留下一吻。  
“不会的，对于初次的你太勉强了…”  
言下之意以后还是会的。  
“好…好吧…噫？佐助…你的脸好红…你身上好烫！”  
佐助感觉理智离自己越来越远了，原本深邃的黑眸逐渐显现出猩红色，他低吼一声，大力地将鸣人压在身下，掰开并抬起他的双腿，用其中的一根巨茎狠狠地操了进去。  
“嗯哈…啊…不…佐助…嗯啊…轻点…”  
鸣人总算是感受到了发情期的佐助有多可怕，他能感觉得到，那阴茎比起刚才又整整粗大了一圈，只插入了一根，另一根则是不停地在他的臀缝中磨蹭，又痒又麻。  
“唔啊…我不行了…哈啊…佐助…佐助…嗯啊…要去了…啊啊——！”  
鸣人很快又在佐助凶猛的攻势下交代了今晚的第二次。

不知道自己射了多少次，也不知道做了多久，感受到了佐助惊人的持久力，他似乎只射过一次，但很快就又在穴内硬了起来，继续开垦，而鸣人也在佐助的带领下沉醉在这场疯狂的性爱中。  
“鸣人…叫的骚一点…我要听…”  
“嗯啊…哈啊…不要…佐助…哈…啊好大…别…太深了…咿啊…要被…捅坏了…哈啊…慢点…”  
“怎么？不喜欢？嘴上说着不要，骚穴还夹这么紧！其实你就是欠操吧？”  
此时的佐助根本没有平时冷静自持的模样，内心最深处的欲望用淫秽下流的语言清清楚楚地表达了出来…  
想狠狠地欺负他，弄坏他，让他在自己面前展现出只有自己能看到的淫荡的一面。  
“不…嗯哈…别说了…呜呜…嗯啊…”  
“恨不得我的鸡巴把你那张饥渴的骚穴操熟操烂吧？然后狠狠地在你的穴里射精，让它合都合不拢，只能一张一合地流出我的精液…”  
“你…闭嘴啊…嗯啊啊啊——！别…那里…哈啊…不行了…呜呜…”  
“这就不行了？呵…我还想操到你怀孕呢…”  
鸣人的菊穴被操得直流水，佐助的两根阴茎轮流地使用，如打桩机一般地操着那饥渴的穴，仿佛有用不完的精力似的，而鸣人那穴早已被操得艳红，里面还有佐助之前射出的大股精液，因为太多甚至有些溢出了穴口，交合处一片泥泞，好不淫靡。  
“佐助…饶了我吧…呜呜…我真的…嗯啊…不行了…哈啊…好深…嗯啊啊——！”  
鸣人带着哭腔的呻吟，示弱的求饶似乎刺激到了佐助，几十下快速的抽插，最后他将阴茎深深一顶，在穴内射了出来，浇灌着肠壁，滚烫的液体激得鸣人也射了出来，之后鸣人便半昏不醒地任由佐助操弄，后面发生了什么他已经记不清了…

后来佐助在鸣人的陪伴下度过了发情期，两人天天荒淫无度，在佐助的半胁迫半引诱下，在各种地方试遍了各种姿势，佐助也在初夜那晚后，技术突飞猛进，同时也骚话连篇…  
鸣人第n次下定决心不让佐助上自己的床的时候，后者的表情虽然没什么变化但是眼神里却透露着委屈，缺点就是心太软的鸣人还是让某蛇奸计得逞，干了个爽。  
“我要是再对你心软我就不姓漩涡！”  
“好啊，那就姓宇智波吧。”  
END


End file.
